


The Brown Statue

by LostInThought96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInThought96/pseuds/LostInThought96
Summary: (6th year compliant)Lavender Brown is desperate for help catching the eye of Ronald Bilius Weasley, but Parvati always has her back.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: You're My Best Friend





	The Brown Statue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DA_Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DA_Friendship) collection. 



> Thank you to WolfSquish for hosting this! I had so much fun writing a gen fic! 
> 
> No beta... all mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> ~We die like men here~
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Bronze

“It’s a muggle beauty product! It’s called  _ Bronzer, _ and my mum uses it all the time. It works the same as tanning in the sun! The reason Ron hasn’t noticed me yet is that I’m so pale. I  _ blend in _ ! This year he’ll notice me. I’m going to use a charm I came up with so it’s long-lasting, and I only have to refresh it once a year!” Lavender grinned, holding the medium-sized brown bottle with a sun printed on it. 

Parvati leaned in from where she was sitting in front of Lavender and studied the bottle. She side-glanced at Padma, who looked just as apprehensive as Parvati felt. “I don’t know about this, Lav…” 

Lavender brushed her off with a wave of the hand and grinned. “My Mum uses it all the time and whenever we go to the beaches of Greece. She looks fabulous all the time! Now, help me rub it in?” 

Padma sighed, knowing there was no use, and nodded. Parvati still seemed on edge about it but complied as well. The girls got Lavender situated on her back, laying on her bed in the Gryffindor dorm. They started applying the bronzer like lotion, and their eyes widened, looking from each other to the patch of bronzer on Lavender’s back, to each other again. 

“Uhm… Lavender? Is.. is it supposed to be this, well… dark?” Parvati jumbled out as Lavender whipped her head back and smiled. 

“It’ll be normal once it is dried, I'm sure.” 

Nothing more was said about it after that, the twins finished Lavender’s back, and she worked on her arms as they did her legs. All the girls continued joking and laughing until, at long last, Lavender was covered, head to toe, in bronzer. She stood in front of the mirror and did a turn, admiring herself. To the twins, she looked like she had baked in the sun for hours. 

“Lav... it’s not getting lighter..” Padma piped up and raised an eyebrow. 

Lavender shrugged. “I’ll do the charm tonight, and it’ll lighten up by tomorrow. Then by Christmas time, Ron will be ready to make me Mrs. Weasley when we graduate!” 

Both the twins smiled, rolling their eyes. Soon, Padma went back to her own common room, and the rest of the girls filed in for bed. Hermione’s eyes widened when she saw Lavender and blinked, seemingly in shock. Lavender smirked and laid in bed, having already applied her charm. Feeling quite smug, she fell into a peaceful sleep. 

*****

The next morning the air was pierced by a shrieking banshee scream. Lavender stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself in shock. 

“It’s really not that bad, Lavender.” Parvati tried to calm her, rubbing her shoulder. 

Lavender whipped around, panic and uncontrollable magic seeming to spark her hair. “I look like the one-eyed humped-back witch! I look like a statue! I was supposed to be tanned and gorgeous! Not look like I belong in a museum standing still as people stare at me!” 

Parvati grimaced, pushing her hair behind her ear. “It’s not that bad. You’re still beautiful, Lav.” 

Tears streamed down Lavender’s face as she rubbed her skin furiously. Parvati covered her mouth, shoulders shaking as she tried to conceal her giggling. Watching Lavender cast  _ Augamenti  _ on herself was the final straw as she fell onto her bed in a fit of laughter. The laughter was made worse when Lavender began yelling at Parvati to stop and then bursting into teary giggles herself. 

When both girls were able to calm down, they decided that the best bet was to get Lavender to the infirmary and have Madame Pomfrey fix Lavender’s mess. 

“I can't let anyone see me like this, though. How will we get there?” Lavender asked as Parvati threw on her clothes. She looked back into the mirror and frowned. “I can't let  _ Ron _ see me like this.” She whined, pitifully, turning back and forth to look at herself from side to side. 

“I have an idea, but I need you to trust me.” 

Lavender nodded. 

“Get dressed and give me a few minutes to search my books,” Parvati said, digging through her trunk. She pulled out  _ ‘The Witches Guide To Fashion Charms’ _ and flipped through the pages. “Found it! Alright, Lav, I need you to hold your arms out and close your eyes.” 

Visibly apprehensive, Lavender did as she was told, squeezing her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. 

“Colvaria.” Her friend spoke plainly. With a swish of her wand, magic washed over Lavender as her clothes, hair, and even her nails became the same shade of bronze as her altered skin. 

Within seconds, a Lavender Brown statue stood before her. Parvati laughed joyfully and clapped her hands. “Yes!” 

Slowly Lavender opened her eyes and then dropped her jaw in disbelief. “What… I look like I'm made of metal!” 

Her friend grinned and nodded. That's the point! We’re going to sneak you around the castle as a statue. As long as you turn towards the wall when someone comes toward us, no one will know it is you!” 

Reluctantly, Lavender agreed, seeing no other choice soon after the girls made their way down the halls as casually as possible. 

“Hide!” 

Lavender quickly turned to the wall and made a pose that she assumed a statue would make, and Parvati leaned against her. 

By the time the two lionesses made it to the Infirmary, they were almost in tears from laughing and clutching their sides. Madame Pomfrey rushed over, and the girls explained the situation. 

“Maybe something less drastic to get his attention this time?” 

Lavender nodded. “I think I will try the hardest thing of all to get him to notice me. I think I’ll go talk to him.” 

They burst into laughter again. 


End file.
